youtubeobjectshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Crayon
'' "You're like, my right-hand man, lady...thing, you don't get an opinion." ~Crayon, Set in Stone'' Crayon, nicknamed "The Stuck-Up Blonde," is a contestant on Object Overload. She has a valley girl-like personality, and is always on the phone at the most inconvenient time. She has no true friends, although she sometimes forces Melony to do things for her, and she is seen talking to a bored Dusty in Episode 1. Coverage Crayon has appeared on six episodes of Object Overload, but will probably not appear on the 7th, as she was eliminated in Episode 6. The Beginning of the End Crayon debuts in The Beginning of the End, along with the 26 other original contestants. We first see her trying to talk to an obviously bored Dusty, when Lighter then lights Tissue on fire, throws him, and hits Dusty, destroying him. Crayon expresses her annoyance at this, by complaining to Lighter that she was talking to Dusty, to which Kite remarks that they were barely even talking. Later, during the challenge, she talks to Boxing Glove, after he exclaims that he didn't mean to knock Picture off. Crayon replies, saying that that was what they all say, and then gets knocked off by an unknown person, although Popcorn seems to believe that Boxing Glove was the one who knocked Crayon off. She doesn't appear for the rest of the episode, along with the other 24 contestants that were knocked off, except for Kite, who makes an appearance after the credits. A Shocking Addition In A Shocking Addition, Clock chose Crayon to be on his team, which would later be named Team Time. When it is time for the challenge, Crayon is paired with Melony, and she must guide her through an electric maze. However, Crayon starts talking to someone, probably a friend, on her phone, much to Melony's displeasure, and only gets off of it after some of the contestants from Team Tune have completed the maze. However, Crayon then successfully navigates Melony out of the maze, although at the end her team ends up losing the challenge, causing her to be up for elimination. Set in Stone In Set in Stone, Crayon is scared about the upcoming elimination. She then demands that Melony give her a massage to calm her down. Dusty tells Melony not to listen to Crayon, because she is a "smelly-head." Crayon exclaims that she is not a smelly-head, and Melony then asks if she gets an opinion. Crayon says no, and later explains that Melony is her right-hand person, and that is why she doesn't get an opinion. Melony tries to say that she deserves and opinion, but is killed by a glass shard that Lighter had thrown at Tissue and missed. Crayon complains to Lighter, telling him to stop killing her "friends." Lighter asks her if she's going to do anything about it, and she says no. Lighter then yells at Crayon to get out of his way. At the elimination, it is revealed that Crayon is safe, and Crayon complains to everyone, asking them why she got so many votes. Nobody answers her question, however. Fly Swat, Television, Locky, and Tiki join the game, and Lighter is eliminated. During the challenge, Crayon does one swing with the pick, misses, and then states that that is all she's doing today. She then tells Melony to do it for her, and Melony complains, saying that she couldn't help, since she has no arms. Crayon tells her to hold the pick with her teeth, and Melony reluctantly agrees, although she just rolls over thanks to the weight of the pick. At the end of the episode, when it is revealed that Team Time lost again, Crayon complains to Melony, saying that it was her fault that they lost. Melony then falls off from the top of the statue, dead, and Crayon yells at Melony, telling her to stop dying. Since Crayon's team lost, she was yet again up for elimination. Branching Out In Deeper Waters Lost and Found In Lost and Found, Crayon does not appear until it is time for the double elimination. She complains about how gross it is that the prizes are chunks of dirt, although it is then announced that Crayon and Tissue were eliminated. Crayon complains loudly about how unfair the show is, and how everyone is so "exquisite," which she believes means that they are stupid, dumb, and lame. She then walks onto one of the flingers, and vows revenge on Melony, although she doesn't get to finish her vow, as Gamey sends both her and Tissue off the show. Category:Characters Category:Object Overload Category:Arms & Legs Category:Female